First Love
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke as Yoon Yoon Jae, Uzumaki Karin as Sung Shi Won, Haruno Sakura as Mo Yoo Jung, Uzumaki Naruto as Do Hak Chan /Semi-canon/ SasuKarin/ RnR pls :)


Ketiga remaja lelaki dan seorang remaja gadis di ruangan itu sedang mencoba gerakan-gerakan untuk melemparkan _shuriken_ yang cukup besar dari sebuah layar cembung di depan mereka. Mereka terlihat antusias meniru gerakan dari seorang ahli yang berada di dalam layar cembung tersebut. Seorang gadis remaja lainnya sedang menatap bosan keempat temannya sambil menguap.

"Ah... cukup!" Gadis yang bosan itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah layar cembung yang masih asyik di tonton teman-temannya. Gadis itu dengan santainya memencet sebuah tombol di layar cembung itu sampai tampilan orang yang sedang memperagakan gerakan melempar _shuriken_ itu terganti dengan tampilan dua orang laki-laki. "Tuhkan sudah mulai!"

"Hey Karin!" teriak salah seorang remaja lelaki di ruangan itu pada gadis yang baru saja memencet tombol di depan televisi.

"Apa?" balasnya malas.

"Ah sudahlah," kata Kiba kemudian duduk dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Lihat Sakura! Itu boneka yang aku jahit spesial untuk Deidara_-sama_," gadis bertampang malas tadi langsung merubah raut wajahnya jadi sangat bahagia.

"Sungguh itu bonekamu?" tanya gadis berambut _pink_ yang juga ikut antusias.

"Tentu saja! Lihat! Lihat! Di bagian dada boneka itu ada namaku yang sudah aku jahit khusus."

"Wah kau hebat sekali Karin."

"Tch," dengus seorang lelaki berambut _emo._ Sedangkan wajah lelaki berambut putih nampak biasa saja menonton acara itu.

Berikutnya yang terdengar hanya teriakan bahagia dari kedua gadis remaja bernama Karin dan Sakura.

"Ah _tadaima_," kata seorang pria paruh baya yang baru masuk ke ruangan yang ditempati lima orang remaja tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa... kyaaa... aku senang sekali. Kau lihat itu Sakura, Deidara_-sama_ memeluk boneka dariku."

"Hey anak nakal, masih saja kau menonton laki-laki bertampang burung itu."

"_Tou-san_! Berhenti mengatai Deidara_-sama_ itu burung!"

"Dia jelas terlihat seperti burung!"

"_Tou-san_!"

.

.

.

**First Love**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—maybe / semi-canon / Inspired by korean drama "reply 1997"

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

[Uzumaki Naruto X Haruno Sakura]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

"Hm..." Seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari kamarnya nampak terkejut melihat sebuah bingkisan di atas meja. Ada sebuah bingkisan segiempat dengan sebuah kartu ucapan.

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE-14 SASUKE

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mendengus sambil tersenyum menatap kado ulang tahunnya. Dibukanya bungkusan kado itu dan ia menemukan sebuah setelan pakaian. "_Otsuki_!"

Sasuke langsung sumringah dan mencoba pakaian barunya. Pakaian itu berbentuk seperti kaos biasa dengan warna putih dengan tulisan _otsuki _di tengahnya. Ia tersenyum bangga saat mengenakan kaos tersebut di depan cermin. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Ini asli 'kan?" tanyanya pada cermin di depannya sambil memegangi tulisan _otsuki _di kaos itu.

Sasuke ingat saudaranya selalu memberikannya barang-barang bermerk setiap ulang tahunnya tapi selalu saja barang-barang itu hanyalah KW alias palsu. Wajahnya kembali datar kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan pergi.

.

"Ah Sasuke, _ohayou_!" sapa gadis berambut magenta yang berjalan sambil menyikat giginya.

"Hn."

"Wah sepertinya kali ini asli," kata gadis itu sambil menyenggol bahu Sasuke dan melirik kaos yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Yup aku yakin kali ini asli," kata gadis itu sambil berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu akhirnya kembali tersenyum bangga.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke_-kun_," sapa ibu cantik bertubuh _sexy_ dari arah dapur bernama Tsunade.

"_Ohayou_," balas Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Sasuke, cepat kemari sarapan bersama kami," kata bapak berambut putih bernama Jiraiya.

"Hn."

Sekarang Sasuke sudah duduk sambil menikmati sarapannya bersama kedua orang tua temannya.

"Hoy Uzumaki Karin! Cepat turun dan sarapan!" teriak Tsunade sambil meletakkan sup miso di atas meja makan.

"Aku tidak mau makan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Cepat turun sebelum supnya dingin."

"Aku tidak mau makan bersama bapak-bapak yang tidak kukenal."

"Bapak?"

"HEY! ANAK NAKAL CEPAT TURUN!" kali ini Jiraiya yang berteriak.

"MAAF AKU TIDAK KENAL DENGAN BAPAK!"

"Anak ini..."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Tsunade tapi Jiraiya tidak menjawabnya. "Sasuke_-kun_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Hn... 'Bapak' bilang pada Karin kalau wajahnya seperti burung," jawab Sasuke datar.

Bugh!

"Beraninya kau mengejek anakku seperti burung!" Tsunade memukuli Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya maksud paman itu Deidara," Sasuke cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi ucapannya sebelum Jiraiya pingsan.

"Ah, si burung itu..." Tsunade menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Ahh... kau main pukul terus!" Jiraiya meringis memegangi lengannya yang baru saja dipukul istrinya itu. Sasuke sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yo Sasuke! Selamat ulang tahun, ini kadomu," kata seorang gadis yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ini lagi?"

"Kalau tidak mau tak usah!"

Sebelum gadis bernama Karin itu mengambil kembali kadonya, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kembali kado miliknya.

"Hm... tahun ini banyak kupon –Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu– ya," kata Sasuke sambil membaca setiap tulisan di kupon ulang tahunnya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Lagipula aku baru kali ini mengenal orang yang menggunakan kupon itu sebaik dirimu."

_~Flashback On~_

**Uchiha Sasuke – 6 tahun**

Orang tua Sasuke baru saja meninggal karena sebuah misi yang mereka emban di desa perbatasan. Mereka gugur sebagai pahlawan desa Konohagakure. Sasuke yang baru berumur enam tahun tidak bisa berhenti menangis mendapati fakta tersebut. Karin yang saat itu berada di samping Sasuke pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, gadis berumur enam tahun itu juga ikut menangis.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kertas bertulisan –Lakukan apapun untuk membuatku tertawa–

Karin melirik sebentar kertas kupon buatannya. Ia ingat kupon itu ia berikan pada Sasuke pada ulang tahunnya baru-baru ini. Karin dengan sigap berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan melepas kacamatanya. Kemudian ia berpose-pose aneh, Sasuke masih melihatnya dengan datar. Karin tidak menyerah, ia akhirnya memonyongkan bibirnya dan berpose _ala_ wanita-wanita tua sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan akhirnya tertawa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Pun dengan Karin, gadis itu berpose dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

**Uchiha Sasuke – 8 tahun**

"Hari ini kalian harus membentuk tim dua orang. Setiap tim akan masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang dan mencari gulungan langit dan bumi yang dipegang oleh tim lain," kata Iruka_-sensei_ di depan kelas.

"Sakura ayo kita sa—"

"Karin kau satu tim denganku," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ehhh... aku mau satu tim dengan Sakura."

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas bertulisan –Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku– Karin meringis membaca kertas itu. Gadis berkacamata itu kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meminta maaf pada Sakura karena ia harus satu tim dengan Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat hal itu sebenarnya sangat iri karena ia juga mau satu tim dengan Sasuke.

Tidak sampai satu jam Sasuke dan Karin berhasil mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka_-sensei_. "Kerja bagus Karin!"

"Kau benar-benar memanfaatkanku Sasuke!" teriak Karin marah.

"Itulah gunanya ninja tipe sensor," kata Sasuke santai.

"Tch... aku kan belum menguasai jurus ini sepenuhnya. Jurus ini benar-benar menguras _chakra_." Karin terduduk dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Tiba-tiba Karin merasa seseorang menepuk kepalanya.

"Ayo pulang, aku gendong."

"Huh..." Karin naik ke punggung Sasuke.

"Berat."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Karin. Ia jambak saja rambut mencuat Sasuke dengan liar.

"ARGH!" Sasuke pun berteriak.

**Uchiha Sasuke – 12 tahun**

Upacara kelulusan ninja tingkat _genin_ sedang di gelar di akademi ninja Konoha. Setiap orang tua datang untuk memberikan penghargaan atas kerja keras anak-anak mereka yang pada akhirnya mampu memiliki lambang kebanggaan desa mereka sendiri. Pun dengan Sasuke dan Karin, mereka akhirnya lulus dan berhasil mendapatkan ikat kepala berlambang desa Konoha.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Iya aku tidak punya orang tua!" kata Karin malas menanggapi tatapan kasihan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya berdiri sendirian.

Karin kemudian menatap datar kedua orang tua kandungnya yang sedang berdiri bersama Sasuke dalam sesi pengambilan foto keluarga. Sasuke dengan _innocent_nya mengeluarkan kupon hadiah ulang tahunnya yang bertulisan –Aku akan meminjamkanmu apapun–

Karin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan meminjam kedua orang tuanya di upacara kelulusan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Karin dan membuat foto bersama. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah kamera dengan mengangkat ikat kepala Konoha tanda bukti ia sekarang adalah _genin_ sedangkan Karin tertawa lebar dengan mengacungkan ikat kepala Konoha di tangan kirinya pada kamera dan tangan kanannya merangkul Sasuke.

_~Flashback off~_

"Tahun ini aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu Sasuke," kata Karin tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm... asal tidak berhubungan dengan uang haha."

"Hn..."

"Kau tetap peliharaanku yang paling manis, aku mencintaimu Sasuke," kata Karin sambil mengacak rambut Sasukeseperti memperlakukan anak kecil.

Sasuke mendecih sambil menjauhkan tangan Karin. Kemudian ia menjepit hidung Karin. "Baka!"

"_Ittai._.. argh Sasukeee!"

.

.

.

"Kau lihat kemarin? Deidara_-sama_ menerima boneka jahitan tanganku."

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bohong Karin."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya aku akan memberikan rekaman acara kemarin. Aku sengaja merekamnya hahaha."

"_Okay_, bawa besok."

"Dengan begini Karin akan terkenal sebagai fans Deidara dari Konoha, wah keren sekali Karin" kata salah seorang temannya saat itu. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol di kelas _ninjutsu medis_ milik Kabuto yang kosong.

"Kau tahu, katanya Akatsuki mendapat surat ancaman baru-baru ini."

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani menganggu Akatsuki akan kubunuh!" kata Karin murka.

"Iya! Kita harus menjaga aset ninja tampan seperti mereka!"

Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan para gadis yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya hanya mendengus. Akatsuki, akatsuki, akatsuki terus.

Akatsuki merupakan kumpulan ninja lelaki yang baru-baru ini debut menjadi ninja artis. Ninja artis bukan sesuatu yang aneh, dewasa ini teknologi pun semakin berkembang di dunia ninja. Munculnya televisi membuat para pembuat acara harus memikirkan hal-hal menarik apa yang harus ditayangkan selain hal-hal yang berbau dunia ninja. Muncullah para artis yang mengisi acara-acara di layar cembung itu, tidak hanya artis biasa baru-baru ini muncul sebutan ninja artis seperti akatsuki. Selain bermain film dan memperagakan jurus-jurus ninja mereka juga menyanyi. Sasuke agak geli pada awalnya melihat para ninja itu bernyanyi.

Sekarang levelnya melihat akatsuki bukan geli lagi tapi benci. Gadis yang tumbuh besar bersamanya sekarang jadi penggila akatsuki dan jatuh cinta setengah mati pada salah satu personil akatsuki yang bernama Deidara. Setiap melihat wajah Deidara sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menyemburkan api dari jurus _Goukakyuu_ miliknya ke wajah lelaki pirang gondrong itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura duduk mendekati Sasuke. Dengan malu-malu Sakura mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Sasuke nampak terkejut kemudian kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

.

"Sasuke apa kau mau?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah ikan goreng pada Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke apa kau mau?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke apa kau—"

"Tidak kataku! Kalian ini kenapa sih?" jawab Sasuke kesal dan memotong kata-kata Kiba.

"Aku akan pergi," kata Karin senang sambil menyantap supnya.

"Kau gila? Kita masih ada kelas _genjutsu_ dari Itachi_-sensei_," kata Sasuke. "Eh Karin, ada sup di sudut bibirmu," tambah Sasuke sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Karin.

"Oh iya terima kasih, tapi aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk bolos kelasnya."

"Kau benar-benar gila Uzumaki Karin."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Dan Sasuke kau harus merekam acara Akatsuki malam ini! Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Hn."

"Jawab iya Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"SASUKE!"

"Iya _baka_!"

"Nah itu baru peliharaanku yang manis," kata Karin lagi sembari mengacak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke dengan risih menjauhkan tangan Karin dan menjepit hidung Karin.

"Habiskan makananmu," kata Sasuke malas. Karin mengacuhkan Sasuke dan kembali berbicara dengan Sakura. Mereka sedang berada di kantin akademi ninja _genin_.

.

"_Sensei_~ Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hari pertama itu. Sakiiiiit sekali. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu karena kau bukan wanita _sensei_..." kata Karin sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Err... baiklah kau boleh pulang duluan jangan lupa minum obat," jawab Itachi.

"_Sensei~_ aku juga..." kata Sakura memelas.

"Iya... iya... pulanglah kalian," Itachi hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda bahwa Karin dan Sakura sudah boleh pergi. Karin dan Sakura berpandangan kemudian menyeringai.

.

Kiba sedang asyik mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang menulis. Ia menusuk-nusuk tubuh Sasuke dengan pulpen dari belakang karena memang tempat duduk mereka berbelakangan.

"Berhenti Kiba!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Tiba-tiba Itachi masuk dan berteriak, "Sudah kubilang tidak boleh ada yang ribut. Sekali lagi kalian ribut aku tidak akan segan-segan. Konsentrasi!" setelah berucap seperti itu Itachi kembali keluar dari kelas.

Tapi Kiba sama sekali tidak berhenti mengganggu Sasuke bahkan ia semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke yang tidak tahan akhirnya berdiri dan memukuli Kiba.

"Aw... santai dong. Sakit nih." Ringis Kiba.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan!"

"Hm... ngomong-ngomong itu kaos _otsuki?_" tanya Kiba yang sadar dengan pakaian Sasuke hari itu.

"Serius? Itu kaos otsuki?" Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi pusat perhatian satu kelas.

"Asli tuh?"

"Menurutku asli, terlihat mirip," ucap Suigetsu sambil memperhatikan kaos Sasuke.

"Asli? Jangan bercanda! Kaos yang asli tulisannya 'Ootsuki' bukan 'Otsuki'. _Double_ O, Konoha memang paling jago meniru barang orang," kata Kiba sambil menertawakan Sasuke. Sasuke _speechless._ Ia jadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas.

"SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK RIBUT! KALIAN PIKIR AKU BERCANDA?!"

Semua murid langsung terdiam atas bentakan Itachi. "Ketua kelas ini siapa? Cepat maju ke depan!"

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"KETUA KELASNYA MAJU KE DEPAN!" teriak Itachi lagi. Sasuke kemudian berdiri. "Kau ketua kelas?"

"Aku tidak membuat ribut," kata Sasuke datar.

"Cepat ke depan!"

"Tch..." Sasuke berjalan malas ke depan kelas.

"Mau berapa kali?"

"Sepuluh."

Booff~

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris dari jurusnya dan memukuli pantat Sasuke menggunakan penggaris itu sebanyak sepuluh kali.

.

.

.

"Akhirnyaaaa..."

"Ayo cepat keluarkan..."

"Sabar saudari angkatku fufufu~" Karin mengeluarkan dua buah ikat kepala dengan tulisan akatsuki. Mereka dengan cepat mengenakannya dan memasuki aula konser.

"BERIKUTNYA ADALAH PENAMPILAN AKATSUKI!" teriak pembawa acara dengan heboh.

"KYAAAAAA A-KA-TSU-KI A-KA-TSU-KI" seluruh penonton di aula itu berteriak histeris memanggil idola mereka tak terkecuali Karin dan Sakura.

.

"Kariiiin..."

"Hn."

"Ini kuberikan padamu." Sakura memberikan sebuah ikat kepala pada Sakura.

"Tidak, yang bisa menjawab _games_ tadi kan kau. Itu milikmu."

"Tidak apa, lagipula Deidara_-kun_ bukan idolaku. Aku kan suka Sasori_-sama_."

"Be-beneran nih?"

"Hu'um! Tapi lain kali kalau kau mendapatkan apapun mengenai Sasori_-sama_ kau harus memberikannya padaku."

"Tentu saja! Oh kau memang sahabat terbaikku Sakura," Karin langsung memeluk Sakura. "Kyaaa, aku tidak akan mencucinya, bau keringat Deidara_-sama_ masih menempel."

"Hmm... Karin."

"Hmmm..." Karin menciumi ikat kepala Deidara.

"Karin!"

"Apa sih? Aku mendengarkan kok!" Karin masih asyik dengan ikat kepalanya.

"Tadi aku mengajak Sasuke_-kun_ berkencan."

Karin langsung menoleh pada Sakura. "Oh..."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa denganku?" tanya Karin balik.

"Aku merasa tidak enak padamu, kalian kan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Nanti kalau aku jadi pacar Sasuke_-kun_ kan dia akan dekat denganku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Karin," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Karin. Karin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari halaman keluarga Uzumaki. Karin pun sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya yang hanya beberapa meter lagi.

"Kau merekamnya Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Karin tersenyum tipis dan berjalan melewati Sasuke. Ia mau membuka rumahnya sampai Sasuke akhirnya bersuara.

"Sakura mengajakku kencan."

Karin menoleh dan memasang wajah datar.

"Apa aku harus menolaknya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya padaku..."

"Apa aku harus menolaknya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Karin hanya menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa aku harus menolaknya?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Karin terdiam. Kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan kupon dari hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia merobek kertas bertulisan –Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu – "Katakan bahwa aku harus menolaknya."

Karin melebarkan matanya terkejut dan Sasuke menatapnya tajam meminta kepastian.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima._"

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang? Sasuke maafkan kakak. Kakak tidak tahu kalau kau ketua kelas."

"Hn."

"Sasuke... kakak minta maaf."

"..."

Sasuke terus berjalan melewati kakaknya dan menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia membuka kamar tidurnya dan kemudian berbalik menatap kakaknya yang sudah memasang wajah memelas. "INI BUKAN KAOS OOTSUKI! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MEMBERIKANKU KAOS YANG ASLI!"

Blam! Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

Itachi mematung di depan kamar Sasuke. Kemudian ia berlari dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, "Sasukeee... maafkan kakak... kakak tidak tahu kalau itu bukan yang asli. Kakak sudah ditipu Sasuke."

Sasuke sendiri menangis karena semua kejadian yang ia alami hari itu. Kakaknya masih terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan tangisan juga.

.

.

.

"SASUKEEEEEEE... KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEREKAMNYA..." Karin berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke sambil menangis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n: Fic MC baru lagi OTL

Maaf, fic MC lainnya sedang aku ketik juga kok, akan di update secepatnya karena skripsiku sudah selesai dan minggu depan aku wisuda hehe

Back to this fanfic. Aku suka bikin semi-canon seperti ini. Jadi ceritanya disini SD = ninja sebelum genin, genin = SMP, chuunin = SMA, jounin = kuliah. Full story terinspirasi dari Reply 1997 yang disesuaikan dengan tema ninja. Tapi untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya mungkin story akan aku ubah sepenuhnya tapi tema cerita tetap sama. Reply 1997 itu menceritakan real life ku banget lol

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya :D


End file.
